The Darkan Empire
1 |activenations = 1 |percentactive = 100% |totalstrength = 1,085 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 1,085 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.02 }} The Constitution of Darka & The Darkan Empire I, the King of Darka, is willing to have a constitution to have a government and maintain order in this country and empire. The constitution is a God-written document on how the government flows. This Constitution is set up for Darka and the nations in The Darkan Empire. The Counstitution: Article 1 - Laws In order to control a good alliance we have to have laws of the alliance. This is an alliance of Christians, so the laws are in the Holy Bible. If you disobey them the consequences is simple you have to pay money and soldiers. The Constitution: Article 2 - Government Since there is one god to worship there is one king to give leadership of a country. There is one king, four secretaries (so far), six council members, and two representatives and senators. The Constitution: Article 3 - Taxes We are going to nations of one. If that's the case you all have to pay taxes to me. If you all make me a strong nation I will make you all strong nations. In order to do that, you all have to pay taxes. The list of taxes based on situation will be listed below. Taxes Based On Situation * Normal Tax Pay = $5,000 * Normal Tax Pay + Aid = $8,000 * Normal Tax Pay + Consequence = $10,000 The Constitution: Article 4 - Military & War Every country is responsible for their own military. If you go to war it's acceptable. Just let me me, Shadowpilot, know if you do. DO NOT go to war with other countries in this empire. This empire will not have civil war. If this happens BOTH countries have to pay the consequence. The Constitution: Article 5 - Representing The Darkan Empire When you join the Darkan Empire you have to message me, Shadowpilot, that you are going to join. In order to let us know that you are apart of the Darkan Empire, you put the Darkan Empire as Alliance Affilation, put green, red, or black as team color, and put your national flag as Mexico.png. If you do not have these the way they are suppose to be then I would not know what alliance you are apart of. I DO NOT keep track of the nations apart of this empire. The Constitution: Article 6 - How To Make A Bill Into An Amendment The representatives can propose a bill. The senate can approve the bill. Which goes to the council members and they approve the bill and the king signs the bill into a law making an amendment. Amendments The Bill of Rights Amendment 1 Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the government for a redress of grievances. Amendment 2 A well regulated militia, being necessary to the security of a free state, the right of the people to keep and bear arms, shall not be infringed. Amendment 3 No soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law. Amendment 4 The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. Amendment 5 No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a grand jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the militia, when in actual service in time of war or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. Amendment 6 In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the state and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the assistance of counsel for his defense. Amendment 7 In suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed twenty dollars, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise reexamined in any court of the Darkan Empire, than according to the rules of the common law. Amendment 8 Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments inflicted. Amendment 9 The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people. Amendment 10 The powers not delegated to the United States by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the states, are reserved to the states respectively, or to the people. Nation Rulers This section lists who are the leaders, secretaries, council members, representatives, and senates. If you want a position contact me by clicking Shadowpilot under Leaders. Cabinet * The King - Shadowpilot Secretaries * The Secretary of War - Position Available * The Secretary of Defense - Position Available * The Secretary of Countries - Position Available * The Secretary of Foreign Affairs - Position Available Council Memebers * The Council Member - Position Available * The Council Member - Position Available * The Council Member - Position Available * The Council Member - Position Available * The Council Member - Position Available * The Council Member - Position Available Representatives * Representative - Position Available * Representative - Position Available Senators * Senator - Position Available * Senator - Position Available Category:Alliances